Trey Cranfield
Trey Cranfield (born April 3, 2003) is an American politician who served as the 15th President of the United States. He also served as a former United States Representative, RNC Vice Chair, Secretary of Defense, Member of the Board of Directors, and RNC Chair. In early 2018, Cranfield was succeeded into his first political office of RNC Chair after Chairman Matthew Sorrells resigned amidst heavy controversy. He was in the position for nearly 2 months. He later served as Secretary of Defense under Presidents David Delaney, A Proud Georgian, and Jayanth Karuturi. In the latter parts of May 2018, he announced his candidacy for President of the United States. He faced Ivor M in the general election and won by 3 votes. He took office on June 30, 2018 and left office on July 4, 2018 facing heavy scrutiny from members of the community. He was appointed District 7 Representative on July 11, 2018 by then RNC Chair, Maleek Diaz and served as an interim until the following election. He beat challengers Dom Cons and Bryson Pittman in the HoR elections to earn his first full term in Congress. He decided not to run for re-election, citing he wanted to "discover new options in the community". Early Life Trey Michael Cranfield was born on April 3, 2003 in Jasper, Indiana. Although, he has and currently lives in Paoli, IN. Cranfield attended elementary school at Throop Elementary, graduating with academic honors, winning the honor roll every year. He also received the Presidential Award for Academic Achievement. After graduating elementary school in good fashion, he attended Paoli Jr. Sr. High School. He was the Secretary of the Paoli Jr. Sr. High School NJHS program, and the Vice President of the 9th grade class (freshman class). Cranfield is also in the Pride of Paoli band program, one of the top notch programs in the state of Indiana. The band has won 15 ISSMA Championship titles, 3 runner-ups, and has been in the finals 33 times. The program is led by nationally recognized band director, Mr. William “Bill” Laughlin. Political Career Cranfield stumbled into MEC politics in late December of 2017. Cranfield initially stayed back, and learned how the ways of the community worked before he began his official office career. Cranfield’s first political office run was in February, where he ran for the D-7 House of Representatives. 1st D-7 HoR Run Cranfield’s first attempt at the House of Representatives started in Mid-February. He was going up against Derpy Toucan in the primaries, who lied about Cranfield, saying he “deletes comments off of his post to eradicate freedom of speech”. The accusation was later found to be false, and was acknowledged by Toucan. Cranfield went on to win the Republican Primary, though it was a narrow margin. Toucan stated that voter fraud must’ve been the problem since he was in the race a good 2 weeks before Cranfield, and Cranfield was just in the race for a couple of days. Voter fraud was never found. After winning the Primary, Cranfield faced a former President, Kelvin Hawthorne, and Jackson Hitchcock. Hawthorne initially switched his party after the primaries, and Cranfield knew he had minimal support needed for a victory, and dropped out a few days before the General Election. Hitchcock went on to beat Hawthorne in the General Election. Since the election, Cranfield has gotten a long very well with both Jackson Hitchcock and Kelvin Hawthorne. 2nd D-7 HoR Run Cranfield then ran again for the District 7 House of Representatives in the next election. He ran unopposed in the primaries, winning 92% of the vote with around 8% of the vote going to write-ins. Cranfield faced a very popular member of the community. That was current MEC News CEO Terrell McCann Jr. It was a tough challenge for Cranfield, but he figured he could gain enough support to beat McCann, so he stayed in the race until the General Election. Come Election Day, McCann was the narrow favorite. At the end of the day, McCann was declared the winner, though it was very narrow. It was later found out that the vote split was a mere 3 votes. 3rd D-7 HoR Run Most recently, Cranfield ran for the D-7 House of Representatives yet again. He was unopposed for quite some time, until MEC veteran Caleb Andrew began spreading speculation of joining the race. A few days later, Andrew announced that he would be challenging Cranfield for the D-7 Republican nomination. A couple days passed, and Cranfield announced the suspension of his campaign because of Andrew’s hefty base. Andrew went on to win the primary, but in the General Election on March 24, he lost heftily against Democratic opponent Mr. Panda. RNC Vice Chairman The GOP Leadership elections took place on March 10, 2018. Cranfield announced his run for Vice Chairman on the 5th. Cranfield never had an opponent in the race, and was immediately placed in the spot as Vice Chairman. The other leadership included; *Matthew Sorrells, Chairman *John Lampros, Deputy Chairman *Stephen Bryant, Vice Deputy Chairman *President Jon S. Überfeld, Donut Holder Cranfield left office on March 16, 2018 to be Chairman. RNC Chairman Matthew Sorrells failed to properly conduct the House Primaries on March 16, 2018, which caused a lot of controversy. At around 9 pm on March 16, Sorrells announced that he would resign as Chairman of the RNC. Power was immediately handed over to Cranfield. Cranfield took office and later appointed Max Finland as Vice Chairwoman. The following day, Caleb Andrew called for an RNC meeting. In that meeting, there was a vote to remove the current leadership and establish a new one. Some members called if the “GOP Coup”. Cranfield was voted to be removed as Chairman with a vote of 4-4, with the deciding vote undetermined. A few of the members changed their votes, and Cranfield remained Chairman with a vote of 6-2. Matthew Sorrells, who commended the chairmanship of Cranfield, was one of the no votes, along with Adam Evans. In that exact same meeting, Deputy Chairman John Lampros was removed, and Caleb Andrew was later appointed by Cranfield as the Deputy Chairman. He won the vote count 4-3 over Jackson Hitchcock, who was in a Juvenile Delinquency Center at the time and was nominated as a joke. After that meeting, Cranfield created the “GOP Delegation”, a team of members responsible for voting on the RNC (convention) location, and RNC (committee) related legislature. Cranfield has been criticized for the creation of this team. A couple weeks later, the team was abolished by Cranfield following the hefty controversy. The abolishment was commended by a majority of the party. On April 7, 2018, Cranfield drafted the first ever GOP Rules Doctrine, much like a constitution, and put it into effect immediately. Cranfield announced on April 29, 2018 that he would be resigning from the post as Chairman due to being tired of the job and controversy. Cranfield officially resigned on May 5, 2018. Secretary of Defense Cranfield took the office of Secretary of Defense on April 7, 2018. He was sworn in by Vice President Conservative Chico as the 13th Secretary, succeeding Evan Hunt who was appointed by Jon S. Überfeld temporarily. On April 8, Cranfield ordered the military to DEFCON 4 due to US/Syrian tensions. That level was since retracted. In the latter parts of the Delaney presidency, Cranfield worked along the Secretary of Homeland Security, and the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs (Chris Miller) on an ISIS eradication plan that never advanced passed the stage of deliberation. Cranfield was re-nominated as Secretary when President Georgian took office. On May 26, Cranfield officially took office again as the Secretary. Throughout the tenure of President Georgian, no major conflict arose, and no immediate or urgent action was needed. On June 30, 2018, Cranfield resigned from the post of Secretary of Defense to be President of the United States. Vice President Candidate In April 2018, Max Finland announced that she had chosen Cranfield to be her Vice Presidential pick, for the season 14 Presidential election. On April 29th, Cranfield became the GOP nominee for Vice President of the United States. On May 1, 2018, Max Finland left MEC, and left the Finland/Cranfield ticket unattended to. Cranfield announced that the ticket would be abandoned, and no Republican would be on the ticket for the May 5 election. Presidential Campaign Cranfield announced his run for President of the United States on May 19, 2018. On May 25, 2018, Cranfield announced via MCNN that Tom Kirkman would be his Vice Presidential pick (running mate) for the duration of the campaign. Throughout the month of June, Cranfield traveled to 7 different rally locations. Many believe that the candidates themselves ran a primarily clean campaign, but the members of each campaign had moments of vicious remarks and snide comments to each side. The only debate of the election cycle occurred on June 22, 2018. It featured the top three candidates in the race, being Cranfield, Ivor M, and Joshua Huntington. The general election commenced on June 23, 2018. Cranfield was elected President on June 24, 2018 with 29 votes to Meśtrovič’s 26 votes and Huntington’s 5 votes. This was later announced as the closest Presidential race in MEC history. Presidency Cranfield’s Presidency began on June 30, 2018. Within the first 12 hours, Russia invaded Ukraine and took over the capital of Kiev. Cranfield responded by sending in troops with intentions to retake the capital. He then removed troops from the hostile zone with heavy scrutiny from members of the community. However, this event was voided. On July 2, India imposed 15 billion dollars in tariffs on the United States. Later on in the day, Cranfield proposed an infrastructure plan that would benefit the Indian economy with the help of Former Senator Andrew Dominguez. However, there was a large populist backlash to this decision. The next day, on July 3, Cranfield then retracted the former plan and placed retaliatory tariffs ($20B) on Indian goods (iron, steel, and petroleum). Numerous MEC members and officeholders including Adam Daniel, Ryan Servis, Sam Martinez, and others were still not satisfied with the President's action, and called for his removal. Cranfield resigned as President on July 4, 2018, following huge pressure from a minority in the community. 4th D-7 HoR Run Cranfield announced on July 8, 2018 that he would be seeking the Republican Nomination for the District 7 House of Representatives. He was unopposed in the primaries, and went on to face Bryson Pittman, the democratic nominee. A couple days before the election commenced, Dom Cons, relatively new to MEC politics, entered the race to challenge both Pittman and Cranfield. Both Cons and Pittman fought on numerous occasions while Cranfield elected to remain neutral in the argumentative state. On July 22, Cranfield went on to beat Cons and Pittman, although the race was fairly close. Cranfield and the rest of the newly elected representatives were sworn in on July 25, 2018. House of Representatives Cranfield, upon the resignation of Ryan Servis to be Vice President, was appointed to the House of Representatives 7th district by RNC Chair and Speaker of the House, Maleek Diaz. Cranfield was elected D-7 rep on July 22, and was sworn in on July 25, 2018. On July 30, 2018, Cranfield introduced the "Leatherneck Separation Act", which acknowledges the separation of the Marine Corps and the Department of the Navy, establishing the Department of the Marine Corps. The bill was passed by both the House and the Senate, and was later signed by President Tom Kirkman. On August 2, 2018, Cranfield introduced his second bill, the "Veterans Affairs Fair Debt Collection Notice Act", which encourages the Secretary of Veterans Affairs to notify both veterans in debt, and Congress of the collection of debt. The bill ultimately passed the house 4-2-0. Cranfield introduced his final bill to congress on August 14, 2018, the "Homeland Security Emergency Deployment Force Act", which entails a creation of a deployment force in the event of an emergency. That bill also passed the House of Representatives 4-2-0. The bill ultimately failed in the Senate 3-2-1. 5th D-7 HoR Run Cranfield's official campaign poster for his 5th D7 House of Representatives run, October 2018 Cranfield announced his candidacy for the D-7 U.S. House of Representatives on October 5, 2018. His announcement post is one of the most liked posts in MEC history, with 28. He was, in the beginning, facing incumbent representative and Speaker of the House, Jon Ossoff. They had a debate around 15 minutes after Cranfield's announcement. A few days after the debate, Ossoff suspended his candidacy for House because he had "bigger ambitions". Kelvin Hawthorne also announced his candidacy in the following days. On October 12, Hawthorne launched an attack ad on Cranfield, claiming he was against LGBT rights. Cranfield responded with an attack ad of his own, saying "personal opinions don't reflect prejudice" on a poster that had Hawthorne's name spelled out with the words "all talk" and "no action" on the a and n letters of his name. After that, Hawthorne released an ad of his congressional record in which Cranfield did the same. By this point, it was Thursday evening and many members of the community had become annoyed with the constant reiteration of attacks. The ballot was dropped on late October 13. The results are being counted, but he is the apparent winner out of the race with 60.01% of the vote at about noon EST. Political Views Abortion, sex education, and stem-cell research Cranfield has publicly expressed his opposition to abortion, calling it "unethical" and "morally wrong". Cranfield is also noted to have favored time in federal prison for anyone who partakes in the practice. He has received a lot of criticism for his views. Cranfield has criticized comprehensive sex education. He believes strongly in an abstinence-education system. He is quoted saying on record; "teaching about sexual behaviors does not deviate young teenagers from engaging in sexual activity, yet it encourages them to try it out and see for themselves how they "might like it", whereas an abstinence education program encourages said teenagers to steer away from sexual activity until it is appropriate." Cranfield is a vital supporter of the embryonic stem-cell research program, noting the positivism of its works and breakthroughs. In a post political debate, Cranfield asserted that "the stem-cell research program helps with educating and informing millions of Americans on what exactly is happening within the bodies of millions. LGBT Rights Cranfield is strongly opposed to legislative recognition of LGBT(Q) rights, asserting that "it has a tendency to cause millions of straight-practicing people to feel discriminated against, or walked on". In addition, Cranfield supports the idea of companies being able to deny-access to homosexual couples if they see fit. In MEC, Cranfield has been widely criticized for his views relating to LGBT rights, many calling him a "mini Mike Pence". It is noted that Mike Pence is a staunch supporter of homosexual equality. Cranfield has also said that homosexuals should not serve in the military, saying, "Homosexuality is incompatible with military service because the presence of homosexuals in the ranks weakens unit cohesion, and causes collateral distraction within the deployment force." Cranfield opposed the repeal of "Don't Ask, Don't Tell," saying that allowing gays and lesbians to openly serve in the military would "have an impact on unit cohesion and attentiveness". Economic Policy Cranfield is a strong proponent of a strong economic plan, and favors the economy of U.S. President Donald Trump. Cranfield also strongly believes that free markets and individual achievement are the primary factors behind economic prosperity. To this end, he has publicly advocated in favor of laissez-faire economics, fiscal conservatism, and eliminating government run welfare programs in favor of private sector nonprofits and encouraging personal responsibility. In addition, Cranfield opposes a government-run single-payer health care system, claiming it constitutes socialized medicine and is in favor of a personal or employer-based system of insurance, supplemented by Medicare for the elderly and Medicaid, which covers approximately 40% of the poor. Cranfield supports increased health insurance portability, laws promoting coverage of pre-existing medical conditions, a cap on malpractice lawsuits, implementing a streamlined electronic medical records system, an emphasis on preventative care rather than emergency room care, and tax benefits aimed to make health insurance more affordable for the uninsured and to promote universal access. He also generally opposes government funding for elective abortions, as noted above. Foreign Policy Cranfield strongly supports unilateralism on issues of national security, believing in the ability and right of the United States to act without external support in matters of its national defense. In general, Cranfied's thinking on defense and international relations is heavily influenced by the theories of neorealism and realism, characterizing conflicts between nations as struggles between faceless forces of international structure, as opposed to being the result of the ideas and actions of individual leaders. The realist school's influence shows in Reagan's Evil Empire stance on the Soviet Union and George W. Bush's Axis of evil. Climate Change Cranfield does not accept the scientific consensus that human activity is the primary driver of climate change. Cranfield has expressed the view that it was unclear whether global warming was driven by human activity, and believes there is "growing skepticism in the scientific community about global warming". Crime and Illegal Drugs Cranfield has questioned proposals to decrease penalties for low-level marijuana offenses, saying that the nation should focus on "reducing crime, not reducing penalties". Civil Rights Cranfield is strongly against affirmative action for women and some minorities, describing it as a 'quota system', and believing that it is not meritocratic and that it is counter-productive socially by only further promoting discrimination. He supports race-neutral admissions policies in universities, but support taking into account the socioeconomic status of the student.